Major Glory
Major Glory is a superhero in the universes of Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls. As well as being Dexter's favorite superhero, he is the leader of The Justice Friends. Appearance Major Glory is a tall light-skinned man whose true face is never seen due to it always being concealed by his iconic golden mask. His only visible facial features are his large chin and pearly white teeth. In early episodes, Major Glory's body was drawn with a somewhat realistic and well-built sculpted musculature, although his appearance was slimmed and streamlined shortly afterwards, particularly in his legs, which became greatly reduced compared to his upper body. His attire is very patriotic and has several references to American symbolism, especially the US flag. His helmet is golden and is made in the image of a bald eagle. His suit is mainly white but comes with a red belt and the top has a blue color-scheme with white stars like the US flag, making it truly star-spangled. His cape is long and flowing with red and white stripes like the flag. He also wears blue boots and gloves. In the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only", Major Glory's outfit was quite different, with his top being completely blue and only having one star while also wearing red underwear-like tights like most generic superheroes. His belt also had a gold buckle. In "Dexter's Wacky Races", Major Glory's appearance is mostly unchanged from his original look, however the neck portion of Major Glory's helmet is red rather than gold. Personality Major Glory is a proud and patriotic superhero who is courageous in battle and loves his country above all else, and because of this, he is viewed as an upstanding figure in the superhero community who is quite popular with the Press. However, in his private life, Major Glory is quite a neat freak with a number of fears and obsessive habits. He appears to be a bit of a germaphobe who prefers that things be neat and clean, and he also has a deep fear of bees and dentists, and will degenerate into a paranoid coward willing to go to great lengths to avoid confronting his fears. This obsessive compulsive behavior is likely due to his harsh and strict upbringing under his Uncle Sam. He is also very strict about copyright infringement. Major Glory is very sentimental and occasionally over-dramatic when it comes to his friends and/or emotional moments, almost treating them like family at times rather than roommates/teammates, showing that he greatly cares about his closest friends. He lives with The Infraggable Krunk and Valhallen in the apex floor of the Muscular Arms apartment building and despite their differences and quarrels, they are in fact good friends. Abilities Major Glory is a powerful superhero with numerous superpowers which aid in his battle against evil and he might be one of the strongest heroes in the series alongside Monkey, Valhallen and Krunk. Major Glory possesses the standard abilities of super strength and flight possessed by most members of the Justice Friends, as well as super speed and stamina which he has had since he was a child. Major Glory is also nigh-invulnerable to fatal damage and can even survive in space, however he can still feel pain even if it does no permanent damage to him, which makes his invulnerability somewhat ineffective in that regard as he can even pass out from too much pain. Aside from these physical attributes, Major Glory also has several eye-related superpowers and his toy line also implies that he has many other unseen superpowers. The fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet further proves that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Superpowers *'Super Strength': Major Glory has displayed great strength and is strong enough to take out Doctor Diablos' minions easily with his bare fists, however his strength pales in comparison to that of the Krunk's herculean might and Monkey's powerful blows. *'Super Speed': Major Glory has had super speed since childhood and can clean up messes and wash the dishes in less than a second. Even as a child he could run 500 laps around the world in a matter of seconds while showing very little fatigue. Showing that he also possesses super stamina. It is unknown if he is still this fast even as an adult. *'Flight': Major Glory has shown the ability to fly in almost any environment, including space, at great speeds. *'Star-Spangled Laser Vision': Major Glory can shoot powerful lasers out of his eyes that have shining stars on them like the American flag. The power of this vision varies, occasionally burning things, breaking things without burning them, instantly disintegrating messes and leaving behind clean areas, and melting a whole car (last one used by his action figure). *'X-Ray Vision': Major Glory is capable of seeing through certain objects such as Valhallen's messy locks. *'Super Arctic Wind Breath': His freezing breath can instantly turn any object into frozen ice. Major Glory has never technically used this one during the series and was only seen being used by his action figure, however he was officially shown to use it in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *'Freedom Armor': Major Glory has never technically used this one and was only seen being used by his action figure, which implies that he can use it as well. This golden armor instantly equips itself onto Major Glory's body and gives him powerful eagle claw gauntlets. *'All-American Cloaking Device': Major Glory has never technically used this one and was only seen being used by his action figure, which implies that he can use it as well. This American device when activated surrounds Major Glory with red, white and blue diamonds which then allow him to become invisible. *'Justice Frenzy': A powerful technique in which Major Glory joins up with Krunk and Valhallen to create a powerful super tornado that can take out any foe in their way, except bees. *'Master Chef': Along with his many superpowers, Major Glory is also a skilled chef capable of making delicious meals, such as his special "All-American Buffet Breakfast Bonanza". *'Stellar Bullet Projection': Major Glory can shoot out stars from his fingers like a gun. MajorGlorySuperSpeed.png|Super Speed cleaning MajorGloryFlight.png|Space Flight MajorGloryXrayVision.png|X-Ray Vision StarSpangledHeatVision.png|Star-Spangled Laser Vision Super Arctic Wind Breath.png|Super Arctic Wind Breath FreedomArmor.png|Freedom Armor AllAmericanCloakingDevice.png|All-American Cloaking Device JusticeFrenzy.png|Justice Frenzy Biography Past ]] Major Glory had already begun his training to become the symbol of America's spirit and the world's protector as a young child under the tutelage of his Uncle Sam. ''Pain in the Mouth After Krunk started suffering from a severe toothache, Valhallen tried telling him to go see a dentist, but was stopped by a paranoid Major Glory who was fearful of the dentist, which lead to a fight between him and Valhallen. Major Glory wanted use both the superheroes and villains to get it loose. However, Valhallen disagreed and insisted in going to the dentist to get it removed properly. He tells Major Glory that dentists have the knowledge and tools to remove the problem. He still rebuffed Valhallen's claims until Krunk decides to make a quick trip to the dentist and was proven wrong. Major Glory paid the price for his mistake when he had to get his own teeth checked by the dentist and it revealed his own neglect in his dental hygiene. Episode Appearances *Bee Where? *Ratman *Say Uncle Sam *TV Super Pals *Can't Nap *Krunk's Date *Things That Go Bonk in the Night *Valhallen's Room *Pain in the Mouth *Last But Not Beast Dexter's Laboratory *Star Spangled Sidekicks *Don't Be a Hero *Surprise! *Figure Not Included *Filet of Soul (As a Toy) *Last But Not Beast *Comic Relief (On a Poster) *Dexter's Wacky Races Dial M For Monkey *Rasslor *Barbequor *Last But Not Beast Comic Appearances *Let the Comic Begin! (In a Comic) *Dext-Hair (In a Comic) ''Powerpuff Girls Major Glory along with a few of the Justice Friends made an appearance in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only" which takes place exclusively in the continuity of the Powerpuff Girls. Here, Major Glory was shown to be quite disrespectful towards females such as the Powerpuff Girls, but eventually learned to respect them as heroes and even joined their Powerpuff team. ''PPG: Members Only'' In the Powerpuff Girls universe, Major Glory is shown as the leader of the "Association of World Super Men," or A.W.S.M. (awesome) for short. He and the other members of A.W.S.M. refused to let the girls join in A.W.S.M for the simple fact they're females and it's an all male club. Major Glory's attitude was his downfall when an alien supervillain arrived and overwhelmed the mighty heroes. At first, the Powerpuff Girls refused to help Major Glory out because of how he treated them before with his behavior and planned to leave him to the supervillain. The girls were eventually convinced to help out by both Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane, whom both inspired them to be better role models for everyone. After defeating the supervillain whom was eventually revealed to be a spoiled brat and a momma's boy, Major Glory and the members of A.W.S.M. meekly asked the girls if they could join the Powerpuffs. Blossom and Bubbles were reluctant and had planned to reject Glory and the others, due to their earlier behavior. However, Buttercup wisely convinces her sisters that they can be better role models and decided to make A.W.S.M. the new "Society of Associated Puffcateers" or "S.O.A.P.", although they make them wear little dresses in the process which the girls find quite amusing. Quotes *''"Justice Friends, Assemble!"'' - Various Episodes *''"AAAH! BEE!"'' - Bee Where? *''"I, Major Glory, do officially announce that this window shall be and forever will stay, closed."'' - Bee Where? *''"You guy's my uncle is going to be coming over for a visit."'' - Say Uncle Sam *''"What? No! We're talking about something way more important than friendship. We're talking about copyright infringement. Now, Dexter, prepare to meet someone far more powerful than I. (Dexter: Who's that?) My attorney."'' - Figure Not Included *''"Patience Valhallen, for the red, white and blue will never come in two."'' - Dexter's Wacky Races Trivia *He is a parody of Marvel Comics' Captain America and DC Comics' Superman with both Superman-like powers and the patriotic persona of Captain America. Coincidentally, Superman and Captain America were at one point fused into a single character, "Super Soldier", during the "Amalgam" event of the Marvel vs DC crossover. *It is implied Major Glory does in fact have a secret identity, although it was never revealed. The only hints to this are when Krunk attempted to remove his mask thinking it was a container, only to discover another mask under the first with each removal, leading Major Glory to comment it was a precaution to prevent his secret identity from being discovered. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, Major Glory serves as an assist. He blows ice breath and flies away. The 2 persons he synergizes with is Buttercup and Numbah 1. *His quote "Justice Friends, Assemble!", is a parody of the battle cry of Marvel's The Avengers superhero team. Gallery Major Glory.png|Major Glory's "realistic look" in Dial M for Monkey Major Glory Concept Art1.png|Concept Art Major Glory with Flag.png MajorGloryBathAttire.png|Major Glory with his personal towel on MajorGloryPajamas.png|Major Glory's pajamas JusticeFriendsKitchen.png 68BEB64D-1AA7-4E87-9274-9A0F983E1515.png|Major Glory during seasons 3 - 4. Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Global Security Category:Recurring Characters Category:FusionFall Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only